Peculiar Exhibit
by Lanternwriter
Summary: ONESHOT A odd old man, The Great Curator, gives one heck of a museum tour.


**Oneshot! Please review!**

A very old man, who was a museum curator, lead a group of visitors through the most peculiar part of a very strange museum.

"Now this section of the museum is not like the rest of it, every item here simply appeared over night."

"That's not true!"

"That's impossible!"

"I assure you, it is." The Curator walked over to a glass case that held a golden helmet, in front of the helmet was an amulet. "This piece appears to have come from ancient Egypt. We theorize it was the helmet of an Egyptian warrior, the reason is the amulet is in the shape of an Ankh, an Ancient Egyptian symbol. All we know for certain is that belonged to someone named Nabu."

"How do you know that?" A girl from the group asked.

"It, along with the other artifacts appeared with a small white card with writing, we assume these to be identification cards." The Curator made his way to another display, this one contained a large blue wooden box. "This is called a police telephone box, from what we understand, these were located in the streets of England years ago in the early 20th century. We were unable to open it, and the writing on the card that It came with it read '_Tardis: Type 50, smaller on the outside.'_ We have no idea what this means." The Curator made his way to yet another display.

"This thing is a type of primitive entrainment creation. We have been able to discover that it is called a ventriloquist dummy, in ancient times they were used by a person putting a hand up the back and manipulating the mouth. This particular dummy came with two cards, one which had a series of strange words, with the words '_DO NOT READ ALOUD_' written on it, the other card reads '_Slappy, one bad dummy_'. Several members of the staff claim to get eerie feelings when near it, as if this watching them." The Curator put his fingers to his chin, as if contemplating the idea, but then turned and used his cane to make his way over to a large metal door, that opened when he got close.

"This room contains many machines, all of which appeared here same a the rest of the collection." The Curator and the group looked into the room, there were many different machines, a large purple handed robot wearing shades, a gigantic cruise ship with the name 'Titanic' written on the side, attached to one wall was a large circular device which can appeared to be an entrance to something with the words _'Ghost zone'_ written on a banner above it.

"Alas, we are only able to view the items we can see from the doorway, there is some sort of force field preventing us from entering the room, no technology in existence can allow us to access this room." Stepping back from the door, it closed, and The Curator made his way into the main room. He walked to a display case that held more dolls, smaller than the ventriloquist dummy from earlier.

"All we know of these is their names, _Annabelle, Chucky, and Scarface_. We have no other information on them, other than reports from the staff that they occasionally change position, utter nonsense." He turned to a different display case, which held a glove with razor claws on a stand above a brown hat, a machete above a hockey mask, and what appeared to be a kitchen knife above a white mask with brown hair.

"This appears to be merely a case of weapons, we have been under the assumption they belonged to specific killers, their cards read, _Freddy, Jason, and Michael_, respectively."

"Sir, you can't honestly believe all these things just appeared here over night, that isn't possible. Some of this stuff is so old, it shouldn't even still be around." Stated a man in the group.

"I assure you young man, all of this is accurate. Now, if you'll follow me I'll show you the most peculiar exhibit in this particular collection." As The Curator and the group walked past more exhibits, chatter began amongst them.

"Sir, you say all this stuff is separate from the rest of the museum, what is this part called? What is the title of the exhibit?" Asked a young woman.

"Along with everything else, the banner that currently hangs above the entrance to this part of the museum gives us its name,_ 'The Reality Collection'_." The group pondered the title as they walked. After a few minutes they reached the final exhibit. The most peculiar exhibit was in a separate room, and in the room were five pedestals, and on each pedestal sat a similar object, each object looked like a primitive remote control.

"All five of these objects are immovable, nothing we've done has been able to move them, or even scratch them. Unlike the rest of the items, these five don't have cards, only the inscriptions on the back, that read as follows _'Whosoever shall hold this device, should they be worthy, shall possess the power of...' _" the Curator stopped.

"Possess the power of what?" Several members of the group asked.

"That's where each inscription changes, each ends differently. They end, The Ambassador, The Corrector, The Saver, The Repair Man, and The Healer."

"What about those?" A young man gestured to the center of the circle where a pair of old style cargo shorts sat on a larger pedestal.

"We have no idea, they came with no card or information." The Curator looked perplexed.

"Sir, when did this exhibit appear here?" Asked a young man.

"Centuries ago our planets power was knocked out by freak solar storms, the night after it went out, this appeared, the museum had all these new artifacts, but the museum hadn't grown on the outside, there was no new addition, it's as if the museum had become bigger on the inside." The Curator said as they entered the room containing the most peculiar exhibit.

"But your the Curator! Isn't it your job to know how things in the museum happen?" Questioned a brown haired boy.

"I prefer to be call prefer to be called The Great Curator! And I don't know everything." The group began to inspect the objects in the pedestals, looking them up and down, curious as to what they were. After several minutes of investigation, the group, Curator included, began to exit the room. The Curator stopped when he noticed five members of the group were still in the room.

"Come along now, time to go." He turned around fully and walked towards the exhibit. The five visitors, all of mixed gender, but similar age, around 14, stood in front of a different object, their hand outstretched.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me? Get away from their,misfortune are not allowed to touch the exhibits!" The Curator yelled.

But he five ignored him, and slowly laid their hands down upon the objects. Once all five had made contact, the room began to shake. It shook more and more violently, and a bright white glow appeared in the center of the room. Eventually the glow flashed, then faded, revealing that the five visitors were gone.

The Curator stared at the place where the children had stood, then brandished a cylindrical object from his jacket, holding it out and pressing a button, it began to make a whirring sound. The Curator checked the display and smiled.

"Good luck young heroes." He then turned to the rest of the tour group.

"Alright! Museums closed! Time to go!"

_A strange uncharted place..._

The five children stood in front of a gigantic mausoleum.

"Where are we?" Asked a young girl with blond hair.

"I have no idea." The other four answered in unison.

The group looked about the front of the building, before a young boy with brown hair found a sign.

"Look!" He gestured for the others to read the sign. And in unison they read allowed.

'_Here lies the greatest heroes the Multiverse has ever known,_

_Here stands the tomb of the Reality Lords.'_

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
